


suck it and see

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing his eyes, Sam curled his fingers in the sheets as Dean's tongue flicked into the dip of his navel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suck it and see

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "I would just like to see Dean obsessed with Sam's balls. Him sucking them as Sam comes all over his face, Sam not really understanding Dean's obsession but loving it anyway and always willing to indulge Dean."

Closing his eyes, Sam curled his fingers in the sheets as Dean's tongue flicked into the dip of his navel.

Dean's breath ghosted over Sam's stomach as he kissed his way downward, and a pleasurable shiver went through Sam's body at feel of the cool air against his overheated skin. He forced himself to relax, to let Dean do his thing, but he couldn't stop his hand from settling on the back of Dean's head, not guiding, just going along for the ride.

He winced, more out of instinct than pain when Dean nipped at the skin on his lower belly, right between his hipbones, and he glanced down at him as he tugged on his hair. "Ow."

"Pussy," Dean murmured against his thigh.

Sam didn't have time to dwell on the irony that his dick was close to smacking Dean in the face as he called him a pussy, and his sarcastic retort vanished when Dean put his mouth to better use and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock.

"God..."

Dean's tongue played over the spot just under the head, licking over it again and again until Sam was ready to sit up and push his dick into Dean's mouth to stop him being such a literal fucking cocktease.

Fortunately for both of them, Dean got the hint on his own and Sam got to remain flat on his back as Dean took him in his mouth, sucking him down until Sam's hips bucked up at the feel of his dick hitting the back of Dean's throat. Gasping, he couldn't do much more than pat at Dean's head but he gave a pitiful groan when Dean pulled off to let Sam's cock slip from his lips with an entirely unsatisfying pop.

"Dean, man, what the-"

He broke off with a whimper of surprise when Dean licked his way back down his dick before pressing his mouth against his balls with a pleased hum. Dean's tongue was back in play before Sam could even make a noise of protest on behalf of his dick, which was leaving a growing trail of precome as it slapped against his belly, and he struggled to form words as Dean lapped at the soft skin of his sac.

With a mixture of disbelief and helpless arousal, Sam lifted his head to see Dean bury his face between his legs with enthusiasm. He heard him breathe in deeply as he pushed his nose against the crease of Sam's thigh, and Sam shivered when Dean licked along his taint and then over his balls again and again and again until his whole body was shaking with need.

He didn't know how Dean was even breathing down there, but he wasn't about to stop and ask when Dean's lips parted and he wrapped his mouth around as much of Sam's sac as he could, still laving over the skin with his tongue. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Sam's inner thighs, alternating between his balls and the smooth skin either side of them, and Sam clutched at his hair as he hovered on the edge of his release.

"Dean..."

Dean looked up at the sound of his name, his mouth the same color red as Sam's aching dick, and when Sam saw the glazed look of satisfaction in his brother's eyes, he barely needed to touch his cock to bring himself off.

He came with a yell that was way louder than he expected, come splattering across his stomach as he thrust up against Dean's mouth, riding the thin line between sensitivity and overstimulation.

Dean continued to lick him through the tremors, still blissed out and horny just from getting up close and personal with Sam's balls, and when Sam saw the telltale way Dean's eyes fluttered close as he gasped against him, he knew he wasn't going to be needing any more help than that which Sam's balls had apparently provided already.

Confused but thoroughly satisfied, Sam collapsed back onto the bed and looked at the come on his chest as he wondered which was worse: the fact that his dick had been woefully neglected or the fact that he'd still gotten off on it.


End file.
